disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yao, Ling and Chien Po/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Yao, Ling and Chien Po from the Disney film Mulan. Films ''Mulan'' Chien Po: *And I'm Chien-Po. *Oh, Yao. You made a friend. *Ooh, ooh, sweet-and-pungent shrimp. *singing I'm never gonna catch my breath! *Now I really wish that I knew how to swim! *That I'm a major find. *Nah! Ling: *Laughing I hope you get your money back! *Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym! *Come back here! I knew we were jerks to you before, so, let's start over. Hi, I'm Ling. *Oh, yeah? Well, I think Ping and I can take you. *Ping, we have to fight. *on Mulan's arm Come on, don't be such a gir... Ouch! Something bit me! *Snake! and Chien-Po scramble onto the rock with Yao, while Mulan sneaks away Some king of the rock. *Nah! *Let's hear it for Ping, the bravest of us all! Yao: *Thinking Hmmm.. 'the soldier in his gut, making the soldier fall to the ground *Ah, you ain't worth my time, chicken boy. *I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy. *Ooh, tough guy! *I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on. *Say goodbye to those who knew me! *the waterhole Hey, Ping. *naked on a rock And I am Yao, king of the rock! sneering *in whisper to Mulan Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother. *My girl will think I have no faults... *Nah! *You're king of the mountain! *Does this dress make me look fat? slapped Ow! ''Mulan II'' Chien Po: Ling: Yao: *Shang leave Changing of the guard. *What's with him? *What's with her? Who'm I talkin' to? Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Chien Po: *"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." *"I'm Chien. That short one there's Yao, and the skinny guy's Ling. Say, what were those things earlier? Is that what we're up against?" *"A smart soldier is prepared for anything. Don't forget to take enough items with you." *"It's so quiet around here that it makes me hungry..." *"Shan-Yu attacked the village with some creatures I've never seen before. A falcon even captured some of us..." *"We're just glad you're not in black cloaks." Ling: *"Hey, a space in line!." *"Please!" *"What a shrimp!" *"The Captain!" *"Oh yeah?" *"There's a path leading to the palace from the checkpoint, but it's closed now. Maybe after we finish a few missions, though, they'll let us through." *"You'll have to take the mountain trail to the summit. Go well armed. There are lots of enemies." *"A man among men!" *"Good going, Ping!" *"See that cave back there? It looks pretty creepy, kinda like something might jump right out!" *"I saw Shan-Yu with my own eyes! A falcon was on his shoulder, and he was laughing. He had a beast-like glow in his eyes that made my hair stand on end!" *"We'll handle this!" Yao: *"'Bout time we got some grub.." *"Back off!" *"Knuckle sandwiches!" *"What a girl!" *"Knock what off?" *"Want some more?" *"Just when I was about to destroy those creepy things, they got scared and took flight! This is a strange company." *"The path to the summit is a dangerous one. Many boulders block the way. You'll have to figure out a way to move those boulders so you can pass." *"You can reach the summit by climbing up here. I don't see why anyone would want to go there, though, unless they had to." *"Hey, you ain't half bad." *"Look at what they did to this village. How could anyone be so brutal...? We can't let them get away with this. Let's show them what we're made of!" *"Stand back!" *"Run for it!" *"Well, now... Look who decided to show up." Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Mulan Quotes